Devil's Mistress
by CoffeeBooks
Summary: Every where she went the darkness followed. Orphaned and alone until one one day she fell in love, with a man harboring a dark secret. AU. Depicted by Jane Erye.
1. Sinful Child

"It is true! I saw something!" The young girl continued to cry out as she was dragged down the hall.

"Unbelievable," Her Aunt scorned as she gripped her wrist tightly, "You little liar!"

"I'm not a liar! There was something in the fireplace, I swear!"

Hearing the shouting from the hall a man of business collected himself in the next room. It was obvious the woman now standing before him retained a great deal of wealth to her name, her outfit emulating her pail skin as her eyes appear drab and fatigued. The room he was in was nearly half the size of his own household, decorated with fine furniture and high luminous ceilings.

Removing his glasses the trembling elderly man made an inquiry with a smack to his lips, "Is this the young girl, Mrs. Kein?"

Orihime stopped her fuss at the sight of him, her wrist was set free and she was knocked forward by her Aunt so quickly it jarred her.

"This is indeed." Swiftly her Aunt left her side to properly take her seat on the old couch across from the stranger, leaving the twelve year old on display. She adjusted her gown until she was comfortable, raising a brow at the adviser as he examined the youth. It appeared no better of an explanation was necessary from the lady as the man bent downward.

The girl appeared timid, her auburn hair in a terrible mess as she bunched up her dress inside her fists.

"Orihime is it?" The stout man inquired and Orihime shrank in position. Raising his brows at her nervous nod he forced an excuse, "What is the reason for posting adoption?"

The antiquated woman held herself respectively when reprimanding, "She's a hindrance to this household. She's a liar and she get's in the way."

He observed how the woman's contentious words barely afflicted the child.

After brief silence between both family members, he dismissed himself with a leave and his thoughts. "I'll go get the papers then."

Once from sight Orihime grew closer to her Aunt who attempted not to share eye-contact with the adolescent beauty.

"You will be cursed as my parents watch your wickedness from above."

* * *

Her first day was dishonorable. She had not yet fully stepped inside the doors before being acclaimed a sinful child, already earning herself the name with her relatives assistance. When disrobing in front of the other girls her dress was taken from her possession as all else, though she had never truly believed to have owned it from the beginning.

From that day on she wore the schools horrid uniform and ate the simply rotten food she was given. She grew to cast any of her opinions aside and remained silent inside the school unless asked to speak. Slowly growing faded inside the background, she had no one.

She was an outcast.

In the midst of being surrounded by several others it seemed she never did right by them, withstanding another affliction. "Look at it."

Orihime knelt on the grass, turned away, pretending not to hear the taunting voice from behind her. Even avoiding simple conflict was impossible. She had now made the mistake of revealing her coloured hair in the sunlight as she picked her favourite flower. "Ridiculous." Orihime paused, about to acknowledge the voice when she felt her hair being harshly tugged. Trying to figure out which girl was pulling her by the hair she attempted to turn but the aggressor yanked harder.

"Excuse me-," Orihime cringed, trying to keep her long locks from tearing out. The girl hadn't answered when suddenly Orihime heard a '_snip' _causing her to panic, "Why are you cutting my hair?"

Just then the girls accomplice came to view. "Because your hair color is too bright."

"It's disgusting and sinful." Another concluded.

Orihime sat in shock as the anonymous girl continued to tug and rip at her hair with dull scissors.

In reality her attackers were positively jealous of her prim and proper mane. To them it meant she had been taken care of, pampered before she arrived. Orihime then did not know this as a young girl but if she had, she would have deemed it to be a lie.

"Stop that!" From what appeared to be three girls attacking her Orihime heard a forth unfamiliar voice cry out in the distance. "Back off!"

Before she knew it the old rusty pair of scissors landed on the grass next to her as well as fallen locks. When Orihime reached for the discarded remnants she quickly caught a glimpse of the girls who fled with tearful hazel eyes.

"Are you okay?"

Orihime was too distraught to realize the voice was now beside her. She couldn't fool anyone, still hiding her face. "Y-yes. Thank you."

"Don't worry," The girl prided as she sat down next to the victim, "I wont let them do it again."

Orihime's last tear fell as she looked to the dark haired girl in disbelief.

"My name is Tatsuki. What's yours?"

* * *

Weeks later Orihime successfully grew her hair by nearly two centimeters.

After that day when the young girls met, Tatsuki styled her hair as another kind gesture, the auburn locks barely reaching her shoulders. She had been getting used to having little shorter hair, resisting the temptation to play with loose strands as they fell from her bonnet.

Glancing over she saw Tatsuki dare take notice of the rain outside the window as their teacher covered a new math lesson.

Tatsuki was well aware she was supposed to be paying attention. She simply couldn't help but think of her future as her teacher's lessons failed to be absorbed and contain any of her interest. It was Tatsuki's second year now, and she was told girls never get adopted at Lerwitt school at her age. They simply live life as a student till they're old enough to find stable work. It was as terrible assumption but even Tatsuki believed it to be true.

As a small girl she dreamt of a much different life, not accepting of the fact she would be spending her next few years in a prison such as the school house. It was painful to think of how she was now going through her fifth year.

"Think we'll ever get adopted?" Tatsuki whispered to her friend one desk over.

"I believe you might." Orihime tried to pay attention to the teacher as she answered, watching the rain cut down the glass. "I never will."

Tatsuki's eyes snapped open when hearing Orihime's appalling statement, she felt they were of no difference as she spouted loudly, "What do you mean?"

All the girls inside the class froze as the teacher whipped her body around to face them. Her dark brown eyes running over them, analyzing each student. When connecting gazes with a skittish girl placed in the seat behind Orihime, she received her answer, "It wasn't me. It was her!"

The girls sloppy hand gesture made the teacher pinpoint both girls, stealing sight of Orihime first as she stalked closer. "Was it you child?"

"Yes mam." Orihime replied orderly.

Tatsuki couldn't believe her friends odd behaviour. "No mam! It was me which disturbed the class."

"Silence Arisawa!" The tempered elder woman slapped the desk with her teaching stick, her stare directing back towards Orihime as she contained herself. "Even if that is so, then this makes you a liar, Inoue Orihime."

Orihime wasn't afraid, not in the slightest, yet, she closed her eyes in pain; because of the _word_ chosen.

"I've heard far too many story's of your sinful behavior child." Orihime ignored her interfering classmates as the woman ordered. "On your seat! Let's go, get up!"

With her grip on Orihime's arm she tugged her upward to stand straight on the ledge of her chair. Tatsuki winced, watching her closest friend receive humiliation.

"Girls pay attention! Lying is a sin, and sinful behavior will not be rewarded." Backing away the slender woman let Orihime stand on her own. "For the rest of the night you will remain here on this chair even after class is dismissed. You are not to speak with any one, nor is anyone aloud to speak with her until she learns to rid her demons. Is that understood?"

"Yes mam!" The class echoed.

* * *

She swerved inside the black with determination in her step. Tatsuki wasn't about to abandon her friend even if she did get caught, she didn't care.

Finally she reached the right doorway she heard a slight echo of a voice.

"Orihime?" Tatsuki asked when entering the school room, spotting a shaking figure in the moonlight.

The poor girl quickly turned back to see Tatsuki coughing by the door, her eyes already adjusted to the dark.

"Tatsuki," The girl wept, remaining stable on the chair as her knee's shook. "You must leave!"

Tatsuki ran to her presenting her with her spare blanket. "Get down from there."

Orihime continued to stare at the walls when stepping from her chair, wiping her tears as Tatsuki covered her shoulders.

Her hazel eyes would not move from the corner.

"I'm scared, Tatsuki." The girl couldn't quit her trembling.

"Relax Orihime, it's okay."

"No-," Orihime's breath cut short, "I-I heard something. T-They are here."

The girl was really beginning to alarm her friend.

"Orihime? What are you-"

Just then Orihime witnessed something move in the black.

"Shh! Tatsuki, we should go back. We have to go back!" Her friend became frantic.

"What? Are you mad?" Tatsuki roughly opposed, "We can't go back or they'll catch you!"

Orihime swallowed, her hardened stare still focused on the shadow meters away.

"Staying here would be much worse."


	2. A New Home

Orihime made her way over to Tatsuki's room before dinner was finished. As close friends they certainly hadn't been kept in the same dorms, but she was very familiar with it's location. Rapping on the large wooden door before entering, she wanted to get to the room early before others would soon arrive, missing half of her meal without care.

"Tatsuki?" Orihime peaked passed the door to see her friend faced away a few beds back. "I-I brought you some bread."

"Thank you." Currently kicking her feet over the filthy floors she received Orihime's leftovers. "I wonder what they have planned for us."

Orihime wrapped her arms around herself when noticing Tatsuki's perturbed stare. Gripping the fabric of her oversized thin nightgown she swayed it from side to side, hearing Tatsuki sniffle before she rubbed at her nose. "You should change to something warmer."

Tatsuki ignored her suggestion and fired back a question of her own with narrowed yet caring eyes. "What's going on with you, Orihime?"

"Uh-h," Orihime let go of her skirt.

She was surprised when her raven haired friend paused, looking her kindheartedly in the eye. "You're really scaring me." Readjusting her position on her rickety lower half of the bunk bed she made sure to make room, patting the mattress gingerly for her to take a seat.

"I'm sorry." Orihime felt injured by her friends worry. "But, that's the reason why I came to talk to you before dinner ended."

"Don't be sorry." Her friend insisted as the room hit a deafening silence.

Preparing herself, Orihime remained standing for what she was about to say.

"Tatsuki, you are my best friend." She stated proudly and gave a dignified heavy sigh. "And because you are my best friend, you should know that I would never lie to you." Tatsuki nodded her head and let her continue. "If fact, I don't think I've ever told a single lie in my life other than yesterday, if that was in fact a lie?"

Tatsuki's brows creased, "Orihime, but you-"

Every student at Lerwitt spoke of Orihime's absurd stories. She was well aware that Tatsuki might of heard them as well.

"I know they think I'm crazy," The auburn haired girl cast out bluntly, "The teachers think I'm crazy and that I lie because they haven't seen what I've seen with their own eyes. It was the same with my Aunt." Orihime stared at the floor, thinking back to the day it all started. "I am here, because I saw something, something terrible back at my old home. It was possible my Aunt had been frightened by my stories, or even never cared to be involved with me. But that day _it_ appeared before me, in day light, and I broke a really expensive vase trying to get away." Tatsuki hit confusion as her friend partially hid her face. "As soon as my Aunt saw the vase she thought I broke it on purpose and made everything up. She probably thought I had a tantrum and broke it out of spite." Orihime felt her eyes sting as her sadness enveloped her. "That same day I was given up."

Still in her seat, Tatsuki placed a hand on her best friends shoulder and waited patiently for her to calm. As much as she was afraid to ask, Tatsuki did want to know what she meant by _it_. "Orihime, what has been following you?"

Playing with her tongue the girl was still uneasy over telling Tatsuki the truth. She tried to let go as she gripped her knee's tightly but it was Tatsuki's opinion that mattered the most to her. With a weary sigh she attempted not to shake and closed her eyes.

"A demon."

Orihime refused to look at Tatsuki, afraid her reaction would be just like everyone else's as she bat her eyes free of the salty water that collect beneath her eyes.

"I feel I own a terrible curse. And I very much believed my parents felt the same, they hated me before they died." Her best friend watched her break apart in frustration, trying to understand the girls pain. "How am I supposed to find a family with such a story?"

Tatsuki's resolve was solid; She promised to be there for her.

And it was very difficult for Tatsuki to say but she did have faith in her friends confession, no matter how crazy. "I believe you, Orihime."

The tearful child gave her friend a trying smirk while attempting to hide despair.

"I don't want you to get hurt, Tatsuki," Orihime confessed as she dropped her head, "They are not kind creatures."

And she had the _mark_ to prove it.

* * *

_Each night Orihime prayed for safety inside the school house, thankful to be surrounded by others even being as they knew nothing of the dark. _

_She prayed not only to god, but to her brother; for she had never admired a man in such ways. He was kind, generous and brave._

_He was the only man she had ever truly known._

_Each day since his passing Orihime moved forward alone and misguided. She reminisced his memory each night to give her strength, to give her hope. She would tell him about the people she met and things that happened to her during the day as if he was still listening, each night the same; she would tell him she loved him and missed him, to never receive any response._

_Curling up beneath her frayed sheets, she closed her eyes tight. She could still picture her brother there next to her with his charming smile that made her feel comfortable and warm against the frigid cold._

_She tried so hard to drift off to sleep but she couldn't help but feel awake and uncomfortable, as if, she was being watched._

_As Orihime peered passed her blankets she could see it, him, a tall dark man placed in the corner beyond the other girls beds as each girl lay asleep undisturbed. Her heart raced and she felt as if she should scream, rendered unable. She was frozen solid as a terrible chill ran over her skin, only to focus on the pair of amethyst eyes looking back at her, emulating the light of the moon._

_As the man watched her she knew she would remember the colour of those eyes forever._

_At every moment, she was being watched. In each single second, she belonged to a terrible curse._

* * *

Orihime waited outside of Tatsuki's bedroom in the corridor, watching the heavy rainfall outside the wide open windows. It was right about the time every girl was waking up for late breakfast, all student's passing her on their way out and yet, she couldn't spot Tatsuki amidst the crowd and the last girl had already sit the door.

Taking a step forward Orihime watched the girls pass the corner before opening the bedchamber to survey the room. As she crept inside a girl strange to Orihime stood, packing away her used clothes.

"I-I'm sorry," Orihime stuttered feeling caught. "Is Tatsuki here?"

The confused girl blinked back at her. "She left this morning."

As the stranger was about to leave Orihime desperately requested, "W-where did she go?"

"I don't know," The girl sharply snapped as she eyed her, "She was with Mrs. Winley."

With Orihime's eyes on Tatsuki's bed the girl left her to stand alone.

_They couldn't possibly have taken her_,' she thought as she nervously covered her mouth, '_It wasn't her fault.'_

The sound of a nearby clock attracted her attention and when she realized she was alone she ran for the door, heaving breaths seeping from her lungs as she panicked.

"Excuse me, child!" Mrs. Winley reached her shoulders after the young girl collided into her side. "What's the meaning of this?"

When Orihime realized who it was, she beckoned, "Mrs. Winley! Where is Tatsuki? Where is she?"

"Calm yourself, Miss Inoue," The woman's eyes narrowed as she stepped back and gathered her hands before herself. "It was decided the two of you be separated for your misbehavior. She will no longer be attending this school."

The woman's words cut her, cold and sharp.

She was lost inside a state of shock, in denial that what her teacher told her could not be true.

"Come girl." The elderly intruded her thoughts. "The head master has decided your punishment and wishes to speak with you."

As Orihime walked the halls with the woman in silence, the girl searched for the sight of Tatsuki's face. Her best friend was the only one who understood her, the reason Orihime could grow her hair as long as she wanted and kept her secrets without making her feel foolish. She had been so careless as to drag Tatsuki down with her this time and, she knew she had to remain strong once it hit her she would again be on her own.

She knew, if Tatsuki's punishment was to be removed from the school, hers would be of even greater value.

* * *

A few years later things hadn't changed for Orihime, her social wounds only more painful as she had grown older.

"There you are, Head master." The woman announced slightly aggravated as she moved Orihime inside and shut the door.

She could still not do right by Mrs. Winley, now entering the main office out of protest towards her innocence. There had been many visits such as this from Miss Inoue as a girl and she was entirely worn to the ideals of her head master by now, but, she was still unaware that she had done something wrong.

Her Head Master was turned from her, ignoring her existence as she waited patiently. Dark hair topped his head as he muttered ever-so-quietly to himself.

In her years of adoption Orihime had the pleasure of seeing the man annually, curious to his _off_ behavior.

"I know not of why I am here." His longing silence led her unable to approach the be-stilled figure when she repeated, "Sir? I know not of why I'm here." She started to wonder if the man was even going to speak as he was usually lively, noticing the room was only accompanied by the dreary outside light of the window as it poured.

"Head master?"

The man moved only slightly, exuding a long raspy breath as he dropped his hand.

"My dear girl." Orihime could now see the side of his face as his voice became unfamiliar. "I only feel-" She felt her body grow cold as she witnessed them, the haunting eyes which followed her around the school at night, the fluttering purple rings pinned on her figure. "-it's been quite some time since our last meet."

Orihime turned breathless as she backed away. "No-" It was all she could muster before she ran for the door.

When making her move the man leaped from his seat straight after her.

"Come here!" He yelled in a mutated tone.

Orihime recognized the throaty voice from her restless nights as she ran out to the hall, it was the voice from her terrible dreams. It couldn't be real, she thought as she ran. It wasn't possible this _thing_ could be following her at a time such as this, in a _body _during that time of day. It was dark but it was only noon as the rain continued to poor, and in her years of this chaotic chase she knew by now that _it_ could only find her in the black of night.

_'It's impossible_,' she heeded amongst her mess of thoughts; Thoughts of where to hide, who to ask for help, how to get away. Everyone she knew was at supper, she was alone.

As Orihime reached the front of the school she glanced back to see the man was still following, swiftly pacing down the halls as his violaceous eyes hunted her.

It made her believe that if everyone thought she was crazy, she just might be.

_This is a nightmare. _

The tears streaming from her cheeks hit the cold pavement outside the schoolyard as she escaped. She needed to get far away from such a horrible place, racing from the buildings property. While catching her breath she slowing paced, reaching the top of a far off hill. The rain began to soak through her dress as she ran through high grass in her boots.

Looking back, she saw the man wasn't in the clearing, or anywhere in sight for that matter.

Orihime then stood alone shaking and wet. As she breathed heavier her mind became clearer and she decided to never go back, ever.

It was a major realization for her.

The chances of ever being adopted were slim for any girl, especially herself and at her age. In statement, she would never be free if she stayed amidst such hollowness. She might as well try living her life on the street. In the events of being followed by demons, she knew it was now a game of cat and mouse.

This plan was always never an ideal choice for her. She could be kidnapped or attacked living inside such a small town alone. She had no history with men other than her brother so she had no idea how to deal with them. Her father and her had a very short-lived relationship, and amongst all reasons she could die of starvation while trying her best to scavenge.

But now, damaged as she looked back towards the old school she knew she could never be more alone.

She was too afraid to go back.

And she knew now, that the demons may follow her no matter where she went, deciding she would rather run free then be imprisoned by them.

If they wanted her, she would run. If they found her, she would leave them behind.

After walking passed woods and open fields Orihime realized she needed to ask for help if she wanted a place to stay, dry and away from the cold. It had been hours and she had been completely barren of tears and emotionally exhausted as she dragged her feet towards an upcoming barn. Walking cautiously she reached the other side, passing horses in their stalls as she peered towards the back of a large building.

Once Orihime reached the back porch of the large establishment in front of her, she collapsed, trying to decide what to do.

Attempting to get her emotions in order, she fell unaware of a man staring at her a few feet away.

"Miss?" Orihime could hardly hear him as the rain had poured too greatly. "Are you alright?"

He appeared to be a kind man even though his body and face remained cloaked from the downpour. He could see she was distraught as she glanced up to him, her weeping unforgettable to him as he helped her. She wanted to speak but she simply couldn't stop it, holding her breath as she covered her face in embarrassment.

"Come. Come inside," The man encouraged, wrapping an arm over her waste and shoving open the door.

She was welcomed to a warm room, a fire burning in the corner as a smaller woman entered with a fiery tone. "Renji, have you fed the horses yet?"

Orihime suddenly felt terrible for intruding, trying to prepare herself for her first encounter with the owners. "I-I am so sorry to disturb you." She purged, wiping her face free of her damp hair which stuck to her skin as she sniffled.

"It's quite alright," The man spoke tranquilly as he removed his hat to reveal his long red tied back hair. "You appeared to have been in some trouble."

The petite woman instantly ran to her side after seeing her state and pulled forward her knitting chair. "Please, have a seat."

Orihime bat her eyes and shrunk till she reached the old chair, still cautious of her surroundings.

"My name is Rukia, and this is my husband, Renji Abarai." The raven haired woman reached a kettle attached to the fireplace. "What is your name?"

The shaking younger girl softly stuttered, "Orihime Inoue."

The husband looked at her concerned and cut to the more important issue. "What appears to be the matter, Miss?"

"Well I- Um-," Orihime carefully distorted the truth, "I had been chased by a strange man? I lost him somewhere in the woods but I had to abandon my cart?"

"I could search for your cart for you." The man earnestly suggested.

"Oh, please no," Orihime pleaded and quickly conjured, "That is not necessary. The man was probably an urchin and took it with him."

"Well, Orihime," The wife questioned the name and nodded her head, "You are welcome to stay with us here until you get on your feet."

Orihime's hazel eyes gaped open, taking a risk on the opportunity. "Oh no! Please, let me pursue work if you have any feasible? You own quite a farm a ways back. I could help tend the animals for you? Such a large property is burdensome to take care of on your own."

"Oh dear heavens! You really must of not seen the entirety of the estate," The woman began to laugh as her husband grew a grin. "Thank you ever so much, but this is not our property."

Orihime looked back and forth, noticing the woman's worn apron. Her husband then removed his jacket, revealing his tattoo's as well as his dirt covered slacks.

"We are mere servants in this household, Miss Inoue. Our Master leaves for days and even months on end. We have quite a large staff as is." Rukia could sense the news was of some discomfort to the stranger. "However, we could inquire him of your job interest once he arrives back, if you wish?"

Her kind gesture made the girl smile. "Thank you ever so much! Really, thank you."

The husband then caught his wife's attention and a nod of approval. "Till then you can stay in one of our spare rooms."

Once Orihime was washed and dried she had been given an extra pair of clothes for bed. The two women sought to reach her bedroom as they conversed, Orihime entirely grateful for their hospitality as she felt her excitement bubble.

The one candle Rukia carried was only strong enough to light the hallway a few feet in front of her, dark as they carried forward. From the small amount of the surroundings Orihime had seen she could already tell it was a wealthy home, soon spotting a set of two large portraits on her left side.

"Here we are, Miss Inoue." Rukia opened the nearest door. "I will wake you in the morning for breakfast. You can meet the rest of the staff then."

The room was warm with coloured wallpaper. The fire Rukia earlier prepared as Orihime earlier bathed now crackled in the corner, showing the craftsmanship of the painted wooden bed set. She had to admit to herself that the plush covers and multiple pillows looked inviting.

Ultimately, it was the perfect room for a girl of her character.

"It's been a while since we've had use for this room," Rukia thoughtfully recalled, "I've maintained it ever since, so it's nice to have some company."

"Thank you." Orihime felt as if her body was afloat. "It's absolutely beautiful."


	3. Meet the Master

Orihime was very particular about her appearance that morning, making sure to neatly hide her vibrant hair as well as bathe her skin using the decorative basin and pitcher provided on her dresser. After having received extra clothing she striped from her nightgown, seeing as her own clothes still remained in the washing process.

She found her room made it so simple for her to get dressed compared to what she was used to. She even, had her very own mirror.

For her upcoming work Rukia had given her a very well fitted faded dark green housekeeping gown as well as an apron. It was lovely even though she was yet to have been offered a position inside the grand household, she found it well suited her as she examined her figure. She could only pray she would be accepted, deciding she was finally ready to leave her bedroom.

She very much wished to explore the rest of the home as she had seen very little, making her way towards the staircase.

When Orihime reached the bottom step she caught the glance of an slightly older woman.

Her blue eyes were wide, taking in the girls unexpected appearance and she held her dress. "You must be the new girl? Mrs. Abarai asked me to accompany you." Orihime noticed her fine beauty mark as she beamed a smile. The woman was cereal, her golden unhidden hair in a braided bun, her dress patterned and refined. "I am Rangiku Matsumoto, a household chambermaid."

"My name is Orihime Inoue, Mrs. Matsumoto." The girl looked to the floor. "And well, I've yet been given a position at this institution."

Rangiku spouted with a wave of her hand, "No worries young one. There are many positions in this homestead. I'm sure you'll find one right away. Besides, Mrs. Abarai tells me you've quite the head on you. One so intelligent will suit us nicely, and I could always use some help with cleaning."

"She told you that?" Greatly appreciative of her compliment Orihime followed the chambermaid once being invited, curious as to how Mrs. Abarai found out about her education.

It was her first time seeing the estate during the light of day and she was greatly astonished. The night before she had entered through one of many downstairs halls and the front door was mistakenly at the other end. There were many passageways and corridors to fascinate, though the view was what had been the most unanticipated, with forests and mountains in sight from miles away Orihime felt to be inside a dream. She could watch horses trot about in their confinement in the bright sun as their caretaker's feed. She could even faintly spot Renji on his way back from tending the stables as they walked.

The new arrival was surprised when her tour guide then halted abruptly.

"This hallway, close to many other rooms, is the Master's corridor," Rangiku's tone grew cold, "It is very important. Only housekeepers are permitted, understand?"

"Yes, Mrs." The abandoned hallway lacked light as there was no windows, but one which had been sealed. Orihime wondered at what point she would be able to meet the man if he was frequently absent. "What manner of man is he?"

"Master Kurosaki?" Rangiku was busy watching her step as they floated down another flight of stairs, her voice smooth as she counseled, "He is prudent in matters of work, and very knowledgeable. He can be gone for weeks or months on end when working, leaving us sharp for we are never aware of when he will arrive." Orihime waited as Rangiku assessed the alignment of a portrait. "His mannerism's,- well, he can be a bit discourteous."

Orihime gave the woman a questionable look, that of which was ignored and thereafter she hadn't given it a second thought.

Many workers were on sight but none to which Orihime was formerly introduced. She would later make time of it during her stay if she found it fitting. In such a large home she knew she was bound to meet people on occasion.

Proceeding to the kitchen she realized there was no one in sight, eyes examining. The room itself was filled with it's necessary components, a large cast iron stove, large wooden preparation table and brick floors with an interesting block pattern. She also couldn't help but notice, on the ledge of a cut out window across the room was a sleeping cat, it's body curled on nicely folded cloth in the sunlight as it's stomach rose and fell.

"This is the kitchen," Mrs. Matsumoto carried on, "Most servants eat in this area but you will be dining at my table until we find you a position."

Orihime noticed that Mister and Mrs. Abarai, the only people she was familiar with, were no where to be seen during her tour. "Where does Mrs. Abarai and her husband eat?"

"Mh?" Rangiku's proud smile was put on hold. "Her and her husband live downstairs. They take care of the stables so they wouldn't usually be found here."

"Who's this Rangiku?"

Orihime was caught off-guard by a small woman holding a potted plant behind her, her dark hair wrapped in a small knit bonnet as she blinked towards the stranger.

"This is Orihime Inoue. She's waiting for a new position here," Rangiku introduced, "Miss Inoue, this is Miss Hinamori."

Orihime tipped her head. "Pleasure to meet you."

"You as well," Momo gave a smile and moved forward with the watered and misplaced plant. "I trust I will be seeing you later then, Miss Inoue."

Letting her arms fall to her sides Matsumoto decided they would return to the tour.

It was a long while before both walked outdoors to survey the green property. Reaching the gardens Orihime wished she could stay the entire day standing in the same spot. With the current sunlight and previous fresh downpour the day before the air held a cleansing scent. There were several arrangements of flower amidst the property, all delightful but none compared to the side stoned path containing her favourite flower. Refraining from being rude she contently held her excitement towards the area and promised herself that afterward when she had the time, she would visit.

"Excuse me ladies." Rukia made a sudden appearance behind them. "Miss Inoue, I have propagated a position for you."

* * *

"This is Nel tu Odelschwanck. A protégée under the guardianship of the Master."

The girl before her was seven years old, her large eyes sparkling emerald as she looked up to Orihime. She had on a fine yellow dress with rounded shoes that she then clamped together to click her heels. Her short brunette hair had been pulled into a ponytail and tied with a thick green ribbon as the girl tilted her head.

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss." The girl slurred in German, revealing her wide toothed smile as she curtsied.

"You as well," Orihime spoke swiftly in her foreign tongue.

"In short I acquire for you to be Nel's teacher," Rukia encouraged with a smile after Orihime's impressive display, "She's been walking around uneducated with spare time on her hands and we are in need of a governess. It would be a great favor to us if you'd influence the child's mind with an education such as your own. She's in need of learning more of the English language and civil behavior. Are you willing?"

It was true that along with her years in child care, she had studied a great deal to make herself more suitable for a future job.

This was now her chance, as the small child gave Orihime a look she could not refuse.

Nel even slightly reminded her of herself at that age, innocent and insecure. She would want nothing more than to take care of the foreign girl, knowing the young protégée would need someone there for her if the Master was always on business.

It was also in her caring nature to never decline.

.  
.

"I accept the offer."

.  
.

* * *

"Nel? Are you paying attention?"

"Yes Miss," She replied in off-put English, messing through her books. "I'm just becoming distracted."

"Would you like to study something else?" Orihime constructed, "We could start English and leave Math for later?"

Nel grumbled as she fidgeted, "Hmm, something more fun."

Orihime bit her lip. "How about, today we finish English and I will teach you some notes on the piano tomorrow?"

Nel eyes widened as she hollered, "Really? Wow, you know how to play piano?"

"Yes." Nels reaction caused Orihime to chuckle. "I can teach you to paint as well. But for now, you need to focus on your most important work and apply yourself if you want to become a proper lady."

Looking down at the board perched next to her Nel reached for the chalk. "I want to practice my writing."

"That's a perfect idea." Orihime smiled at the child's charm.

Sitting in a small library the girls had created their entirely own world. They talked for hours and days on end, creating a special and irregular bond. They painted together, told jokes and Orihime had succeeded in finally teaching Nel one song on the piano, alongside improving Nel's knowledge on simple English phrases. Orihime had not a care in the world as she took on her role. Her only priority was to spend time with the girl, happily entranced in the life she created, almost as if the dark days had never happened.

She would draw when she had free time, after lessons or inside her bedroom before saying goodnight. She even worked her way through a series of painting's as she helped Nel practice, painting the bridge just below the stables as Nel attempted to paint a frog which hopped away half way through.

She was happy, getting to know Rukia and Renji better was great for her. She even met a very interesting man by the name of Ikkaku and his closest friend Yumichika who worked as repairmen about the house. She now knew the elderly man, Tessai, who worked in the kitchen as well as the many women who cleaned with Rangiku.

But out of everyone she had met so far, she believed there to be only one left.

.

It was nearly a month later when the two sat in the same place, in the same seats for yet another lesson. Orihime had been watching the horses outside, drawing a new sketch as Nel recited poetry. She was enjoying the verses as the sun set, content when feeling a small draft from the partially cracked window reach her bare skin.

Just then Nel stopped reading and gave a heavy sigh, still eying her box that Mrs. Matsumoto left behind.

"You're really improving." Orihime turned away from the view to see the girl looking displeased. "What's wrong?"

Nel closed her books then played with her dress, asking impatiently, "Can I open it now?"

Orihime smiled and shut the window as Nel stared at the box which Orihime previously told her to ignore. "Alright, you can now. I'd like to see what you were given."

The girl jumped excitedly from her chair and ran across the library, clapping her hands before unwrapping and lifting the lid.

"Wow!" Nel dug her hands inside as Orihime curiously made her way over. "New toys!"

She looked to see Nel holding a beautifully maintained doll. There were a several miniature household items inside as well, the most quaint and favorable of Orihime's to be a tiny chair with a lace pillow. The governess smirked while watching her student place the items so perfectly together as if reenact a play on the carpet, her imagination sparking to life.

Kneeling down next to her she watched the girl play on the rug. "Where did you get these from, Nel? Did Mrs. Matsumoto tell you who brought them?"

The child blinked and pursed her lips, thinking back to when Rangiku left the box and grinned, "Master sent them in the mail."

"Really?" It had been a while since Orihime had heard him mentioned.

Busy with her toys, Nel simply nodded her head.

It was nice for the governess to see the child so happy, requesting in the girl's language. "Would you tell me of him?"

As Nel moved around her doll she moiled for an answer, knowing her teacher had never previously met the man. "H-he has a grumpy face."

Orihime chuckled as Nel grew a smirk. "Well, he must be nice if he gave you those."

"Yep." Nel frantically nodded again as she picked up the doll, carefully examining the face. "She is really pretty."

The doll had perfect blonde hair and bright blue eyes that came to life inside the child's mind. It caused Nel to joke in a childish manner as she attempted to scare her governess, "She's pail, like the ghost that haunts this house and roams the halls at night, attacking the innocent!"

Orihime's brows creased at Nel's sudden dark burst of laughter, returning her speech to English. "What nonsense."

She fell disappointed of Nels trickery, rising to her feet when someone appeared at the doorway.

It was unusual to see Rukia stand so formerly as she then asserted towards her, "Miss Inoue, will you come with me please?"

By Rukia's tone of voice she only naturally assumed the purpose of her surprise visit.

* * *

"This was very sudden." Orihime remarked as she quickly followed Rukia down the restricted halls.

"We were aware of his arrival, yes, though not this early. The servants are busy helping ready the place so I must join them afterwards." Rukia quickly whipped back to examine Orihime's gown, padding out any wrinkles or dust. "Are you ready?"

Orihime wasn't feeling particularly nervous, but she was beginning to think that she should have been, simply judging by Rukia's attitude.

"Uh, yes Mam!"

Rukia then pushed the door open, waiting for Orihime to enter before closing it behind them both.

The room was dark as it was nearly nightfall, enveloping a section of his reading room. There were several bookshelves for such a small space, novels sprawled over a large desk as she soon took sight of him; A figure resting on one of the opposing two chairs in front of the fireplace, positioned as if not to acknowledge their existence as his back was turned.

"Miss Inoue as you requested," Rukia presented and Orihime took it as her que to approach in silence.

When reaching the man's side she noticed something, he was holding her book of sketches, speaking in an unexpectedly urbane voice. "Have a seat."

Perching on the diminutive couch Orihime fell stunned by what she saw.

The man held her things with careful but strong hands, his position facing the fire as his eyes remained focused on her images. Seeing his handsome features for the first time she realized he wasn't at all the old man she had pictured in her mind. He was lean and tall with a terribly deep enthralling voice. "Rangiku gave me these. Did you draw them?"

He carried a look of disdain towards her pictures as his brows were furrowed, his hair the most interesting shade of orange as he ran a hand behind his neck.

"Y-Yes," He hadn't gratified her with a look even as she responded, "Master Kurosaki."

He froze by the name, ignoring her formality. "Are you completely satisfied with them?"

She was beginning to feel her heart rate rise, slightly embarrassed as he looked over her recent work.

"No."

"I see," He expressed sentiment as his long fingers traced the paper, "And how long have you been with us?"

"Over a month now," Her voice shook.

.

Just then his amber eyes locked to hers for the very first time and his shoulders raised, making her feel suspended.

"What's your tale, Miss Inoue?" He asked guilefully, his eyes belittling and traveling over her appearance as she froze,- if not to disturb them.

The girl was enthralled, distracted. She blinked bashfully as she felt her cheeks fluster. "Pardon?"

"Your tale of woe," He hastened, "All have them."

"I have no tale of woe, Master." Shrinking nervously in her position Orihime became fidgety. "I grew up in my Aunts fine home, a home quite like this."

The man eyed her impudently. "Then why leave your Aunt?"

"Well-," Orihime began to wonder just how much he earlier studied her, understanding from his look that he had knowledge of her past. "She cast me aside."

"Why?" He asked appearing disgruntled without a care to his composure. The girl was slow with her answer so he explained, "I have all my employees complete background checks, Miss Inoue."

Amber eyes forced her to swallow her pride as she wove her fingers together, taking a small breath, "She disliked me greatly, and,- I was a burden."

His stare became sharper. "And where are your parents?"

"Dead."

Her response made him pause. His eyes remaining focused on her as he rested his elbow on the arm of his chair.

Orihime was well aware he knew of her past now, unknowingly giving him a threatened glance before looking away from him.

Placing her pictures and portraits neatly inside her book he brought up her work with his protégée. "In the matters of my daughter, the girl whom you've been intrusted," Orihime's eyes flickered back to him to examine if he was honestly being truthful. He was certainly too young to be Nel's father. "She has improved a great deal in her studies since you've arrived, so please, continue with your work."

Standing near by, Rukia was pleased to hear the approval as Orihime let out a faint sigh.

"Miss Inoue has been a great help thus far. I'm very glad she's found us," Rukia prided.

Turning his head to the small woman waiting in the dark, the man quipped and swiftly waved his hand for her to leave, "Don't bother giving her character."

Orihime tried not to appear greatly offended when he turned back to face her, eyes avoiding hers as he lifted her possessions.

She was hesitant upon taking them, wondering if she had possibly made a bad impression.

.

"You are dismissed."


	4. This Demon

It had lasted for quite some time as they ate, interfering with discussion; A song playing on a distant piano caused by heavy fingers.

Rangiku and Orihime had just finished their lunch with Nel as the loud melody continued, Mrs. Matsumoto now clearing her plate. Orihime herself couldn't help but think of him as she heard his music, finally answering Rangiku's earlier question.

"I am unsure as to if it went well."

Feeling slightly queasy she rested on the windows ledge. Despite her worries about the meeting, his music calmed her._  
_

The chambermaid laughed, "No worries child. He's usually so inflicting. From what I heard it genuinely seemed rather amiable of him."

The two ladies were surprised to hear the piano come to a halt, now filling the household with utter silence as wood clacked shut.

Oddly enough Orihime grimaced, saddened by the disappearance of menial noise. "You find that man amiable?"

"In his own compelling way."

Orihime christened herself a fool for finding him anything related to amiable, but Rangiku had phrased it perfectly.

Ignoring the absurd conversation Orihime peered outside toward the stables, spotting Rukia on her way inside. She wondered how many horses they had, if she could ride them. She had never done such things before and wondered, that if in her new life it was possible to make such friends as Tatsuki once again. She wanted to know what it would be like to take time off and travel with close friends, becoming enveloped in questions involving the property as Nel finished her food.

"Mrs. Matsumoto?"

As the woman cleared dishes she hesitated. "Oh, please dear. As I suggested, you can call me Rangiku."

Orihime smirked briefly, looking back to the view. "Have you ever been passed the mountains, Rangiku?"

"Nay child." The older woman vigorously shook her head in the background. "I've yet to go afar."

"It's quite sad." Orihime expressed her interest of travel opposed to her experience. "I wish to see the world. It's fairly lonely inside these walls."

Having now cleared the table entirely Mrs. Matsumoto teased and laughed which then caused Orihime to pout. "The Master's been abroad. I highly recommend inquiring him for his instruction."

* * *

It was a few days later was when Orihime saw him next. He was busy speaking with two men over in-depth matters of business outdoors.

She couldn't help being curious of his work upon noticing him while she continued to play with Nel in the garden. She was a woman so unfamiliar with men that something about him muddled her intuition, he was a closed book.

With the sun shining brightly during the break out of spring, Orihime could not let her student miss the day. They played amongst the grass in a game of tag, collapsing when they fell exhausted. They gathered flowers by the bushels before picking tweedia as their finishing touch, for creating bold accesories.

When twirling the small plant Orihime revealed, "You know Nel, this is my favourite flower."

Nel grabbed it as it was handed to her, staring at it curiously before she dropped it to her small woven basket. "Think we have enough?"

Orihime nodded and attempted to find a small dry patch of grass, arranging her dress beneath her knees. "Come, we can start now."

The girls sat in the sun next to the old passage. It was undoubtedly Orihime's most beloved spot now that she had visited several times before. The exceptionally wide path led down towards the woods, patterned with stones as well as being outlined by ponds. She couldn't get enough of the serene feeling as they wove the variety's of flowers together, giggling as they attempted their hardest to make it work.

Placing her finished crown atop her head, Nel requested, "How does it look?"

"Well done!" Orihime took a look at her own work, fixing it before placing it atop her head. "Is mine okay?"

"You look like a Princess!" Nel expelled as she chuckled.

It was purely coincidental that the moment had been captured.

As she looked up Orihime saw them, a pair of familiar amber eyes above watch her. She could see him briefly recognize her during his discussion, making swift eye contact as he continued to speak. Out of nervousness Orihime reacted, glancing back to the young girl who was busy making herself a matching bracelet.

After a few moments of twisting flowers into strands she wondered if maybe he was still watching, only to see he had then disappeared.

She knew there was no affection between them and yet, she almost found herself fond of the mans every move.

* * *

Inside the kitchen Mrs. Matsumoto was nearly done with putting away her previously washed dishes.

Through the foot level window she watched as the girls played in the garden, laughing sweetly together. She had to admit it was nice to see Nel having fun outdoors instead of being stuck inside for a change. She knew the governess was quite the miracle in disguise. Nel had been through enough neglect over the past year with the Master gone to work, doing what needed to be done.

Placing used pots and pans away she enjoyed the silence. She was alone, if not but for one small creature now waking from her slumber.

"Have a good nap?" Rangiku's eyes narrowed to the fluff ball on the ledge as it mewled. "You sleep like my husband."

The black cat whined slightly as Mrs. Matsumoto set clean mugs inside the cupboard. It wasn't long before her disposition changed.

"Do you think that the girl, will be able to manage this household?" The woman became upset and troubled as she slowed her pace. "She seems so happy here."

The cat only watched the woman's languid movements with attentive eyes.

Rangiku inhaled a deep sigh as she dried off her hands, "Just watch over her, okay?"

* * *

_Her room was dark, one candle placed on her dresser as she watched the light dance on the ceiling. She felt woozy as everything appeared warped in her vision._

_Looking to the bed she noticed she was dressed all in white, her bedding had been tossed to the floor as she went to reach for them. She was cold, shivering as she realized she didn't recognize her bedroom as she rose. She was lost._

_Rising to find her covers she peered over the mattress with grave remorse._

_There was nothing__—_ a dark obis.

_Frantic, Orihime reached for her bedpost as the bed hovered, holding on as tightly to the frame as she could._

_Looking out to the dark she could only see one thing as she realized she was not alone, a pair of yellow eyes moving in distance, growing closer._

_She had nowhere to run._

_"Please, go away!" Orihime cried out helplessly but they continued to proceed, sharp as a voice echoed in her mind.  
_  
___**"By day-"**_

_She could hear the words vaguely and they got louder, almost ringing in her ears was a whisper yet she could still not understand them._

_**"-At night-"**_

_On her knee's she watched a mans bright shadow come to view, still balancing on the bed as he stood before her. Pail faced, the devil smiled. He was so close now he could touch her, creating a boiling suspense as his vibrant eyes looked down upon her. ____Orihime inhaled, shocked by the reveal of his white hands before_ he carefully reached for her face. 

_She could sense the heat of his fingers, so incarnate and absolute._

___**"Hello, Princess." **_His sinister words finally reached her as he eyed her lips intently, almost as if to wait for a response. **"I'll be waiting."**

_._

_Impossible, she thought._

_She recognized him, that handsome face before her._

_It was impossible._

.

.

.

With the wind rushing against the window Orihime wasn't sure of what she heard that night;

A finicky noise repeatedly scraping, causing her to remain wide awake after what she could only make out to be a nightmare. She couldn't remember it. She had been focusing on the noise while watching the light of her candle waver on her bedroom ceiling as she was unable to remember.

Thunder chaotically boomed outside as she tried her best to focus, feeling as if what she heard were deep voices encompassed by the sound of rain.

After moments of listening she concluded she was too tired to make sence of what she was hearing and the rain poured too loudly. It was almost like there were constant monotone voices and scratching. Curious as to if there had possibly been staff members in argument on the other side of her door, she was completely out of ideas.

Lifting herself from her warm sheets to touch the cold floor she figured it wasn't going to stop, unable to sleep with such noise. Holding her candle she entered the corridor, prepared to silence whoever chattered, when she reaped absolutely no-one in sight.

The hallway was pure black as her candlelight merely touched so far as to reach the bend.

"Hello?"

There was no reply.

.

Just then Orihime caught eyes with the old painting of a man across the hall as a loud shriek of a laugh reached her through the silence.

It was unrecognizable, _deranged_.

Being amidst the black all of the girls anxiety's came flooding back, pooling panic within her blood.

She nearly dropped her candle from fright but she managed to contain her shaking figure, taking deep breaths. She was only greatly unsure of how to react when knowing which direction it had come from— The hallway to her Master's bedroom.

Hearing an eminently loud crash she found herself running, sprinting towards his direction with out another thought.

The very core of her being was telling her that something was greatly amiss. And in her experience she grew to react in terrifying situations, now motivated to move as her candle had been left behind. In her bare feet she ran through the black and hunted for the handle she believed to be his, heaving the door open as she was faced with gigantic bright flame growing agile across the room.

On the bed she could faintly see him through the smoke, lying unconscious next to the curtains that were enveloped in fire.

"Master! Master Kurosaki, wake up!" Orihime cried out in vain. No matter how much she shook him he wouldn't budge, completely knocked out by the fumes. "Wake up!"

Thinking briskly the auburn haired girl reached for the nearby pitcher of water and threw it over his bod to which he awoke instantly.

Without question she watched him assist the fires demise upon assessing the situation, tearing the lit curtains from their hold. As she stood in shock he considerately ordered, "Get back!" Watching with caution as he placed the torn rags into the fire pit, she poured water to whatever fabric he collected. Though amidst the smoke he began to grow nauseous, promptly suffocating the flames before he felt it was too late.

"Here, come." Her Master guided her away from the thick fog, opening the door towards his reading room and locking the smoke behind them both. In panic Orihime strut away from him, trying to clear her lungs as he did the same. With a battered voice he coughed, rubbing at his burning eyes. "What happened?"

"I-I'm not sure." Orihime hoped he would believe her, trying to hide her shaking form as the room temperature was now greatly decreased. "I came to check on you as soon as I heard a voice."

When he finally collected his breath he noticed the girl was turned away, well aware that he might have made the young girl uncomfortable by his open chest. Little did he know that she was also afraid he might noticed her auburn hair, even as they stood together amongst darkness he never did notice.

"Here." Her master quickly reached a nearby blanket for her to cover her shoulders, the heat of his palms warming her as she discretely blushed.

Avoiding the awkward nerves attacking her system she refrained from looking behind her as he covered himself with his robe.

"That was really close." He admitted to her once he realized the magnitude of the fire. "I'm sorry to have put you in such a position."

At the sight of the girl carefully wrapped beneath the fabric, his demeanor changed to that of guilt. She had become finicky on the couch, her eyes glued to the floor as she grew timid.

"Thank you-" Without realizing she forced the man to smile. "-You saved my life."

From her seat Orihime looked up to him with frightening concern, trying to focus on his features as he appeared grateful. She almost found his sudden change in personality to be discomforting as they were now both together and composed.

"Who would do such a thing?" Orihime questioned warily to change the atmosphere, feeling slightly woozy as she rose. When watching her balance he attempted to help her as she slightly stumbled, her heart fluttering as he touched her hand.

With doe like eyes she carefully let go and stuttered, "Don't you wish to know who's done this to you?"

The man tussled his orange hair, wandering towards the nearest bookshelf as he cast a series of sighs. She childishly watched him pace, thoughtfully back and forth as he appeared to be dissatisfied by his own reflection. His actions were confusing her. She would think he should have been more upset.

"Leave this for me to deal with," Orihime was utterly confused by his decision once he announced, "I will take full responsibility for tonight's events. Tell no one."

She simply couldn't except feeling he would be in danger for nights to come, her face perplexed as she pleaded, "Please, I only wish to help. You should-"

The man ceased his shifting, moved by the girls sentiment but he had to refuse.

"-I wish this to be kept secret, Miss Inoue." He persisted, his voice demanding as his eyes sternly focused on the floor, "Am I clear?"

It appeared he was back to his old self, she thought. And with that Orihime lifted from her seat and dropped his blanket to the green chesterfield.

He watched her dejectedly as she reached the exit. "You will leave and act as if nothing happened?"

It actually pained her to accept his decision. However, she would bear with her Master's wishes, at least while showing him her own true judgement.

"Yes, Master." She scorned before taking her leave.

* * *

Mister Kurosaki watched her leave resentfully, then eyed his bedroom door.

He found his matchbox and assessed the damage briefly, noticing one of his ceiling beams had fallen.

After cracking the window he began aggressively preparing himself a bed on the chesterfield in his reading room. His mind was ablaze. He had no choice but to earlier deny the girls assistance, looking to the abandoned blanket in anger before sighting his mirror once again.

"A damn fire?" He harshly cussed, slamming his hand to the brim of the wall.

Staring at himself in silence, he had almost given up before a serpentine voice chuckled amidst the dark.

_**"You ain't going to tell her what happened?"**_

"Quiet!" He snapped, impressed the vermin decided to show his face. He only wished he knew how he was going to fix this one. "-She would think me insane."

_**"Not so sure, King,"**_ The voice taunted, showing off his vibrant yellow eyes, _**"She's very special."**_


	5. By Day I Sleep, At Night We Meet

Awakening early Orihime prepared a new wardrobe by Rukia's request.

Her teaching was to be set aside for the day as she was told to prepare the house due to the arrival of company.

It was most difficult being surrounded by culprits that morning as she vividly remembered the fire the night before, trying her best not to get in the way of each busied servant. She had never seen the estate like this, everyone in a rush as they flew passed her.

It took quite some time for her to find the woman she considered to be the most trusting.

Rolling up her rag sleeves Orihime questioned the irregular activity, "What company do we encourage such an effort?"

Rukia was busy attacking the couch, fluffing pillows before she gave Orihime a distasteful glance. "Some petty woman and men, acquaintances of the Master's work. It seems to me he's shown interest in one particular lady invited tonight. It's believed to be a form of welcoming for her." The governess grimaced, appalled by the information. "She's a beautiful woman and I understand his decision to ensnare her affection, but I feel hesitant she's a suitable fit."

Orihime felt greatly foolish.

"I see." The auburn haired girl swallowed. "How long have you been acquainted with the Master then, Rukia?"

"Since before my marriage two years ago. I met my husband here." Rukia wiped her hands on her apron. "I know the Master very well so personally, I think she's not his type." Rukia then scoffed in a muted whisper. "...Though, any woman naturally doesn't feel suitable."

"His type?" Orihime became fidgety, trying not to appear to have taken interest. "Have they, been together long?"

"Oh no, Miss," Rukia blinked, folding a comforter. "He hasn't been seeing Lady Senna. I feel he's simply attracted interest. She's been here times before."

Orihime looked around, feeling slightly out of touch when eying the other servants.

Swallowing her nerves she questioned, "-Right, well then. Where would you have me start?"

Rukia looked around the room, her voice kind upon suggesting, "I believe the windows could use a wash?"

When Orihime was given her rags and wash bucket she began to ignore everyone around her. She was still unfamiliar with a few of the workers within the household and could only focus on one thing as she scrubbed— Her infatuation.

Her emotions involving the Master had to be completely removed if he was after another. It would not be acceptable for her to get involved with such relations.

She began twisting her ideals clean of him in her mind to cope, almost as the rags she rinsed. She wanted those thoughts of him gone, trying to convince herself he would never be able to feel the same for her. It was laughable. She should have known he saw their relationship as strictly business. She was a mere weak matron, younger, penniless and orphaned.

She just wanted to forget.

During the cleaning of her final window she heard horses from outside as an unfamiliar carriage rolled towards the building and stalled. Curiously adjusting her position on the windowsill she attempted to get a better view as six people, paired in two's, stepped from the wagon.

In the distance her Master thrived, making an appearance with a brilliantly invested looking woman. It forced Orihime to stress over contrast.

She had beautiful normal black hair, neatly knotted beneath a coloured hat. Her clothes mimicked greatly expensive taste and she was surrounded by friends as the crowd grew in size. She even appeared closer to Master Kurosaki's own age.

When realizing Rukia was right about her accusation Orihime felt tainted by her thoughts and dismissed herself towards the library to greet her student. She would need to distract herself if events she had no such interest in were being held within her own living space.

.

Cracking open the door Orihime found the small child gripping her drawing utensil tightly.

"Nel? Is no one with you?" Orihime prodded as she entered.

The young girl had been reading books unaccompanied, holding her curled hair to her forehead to focus.

"Everyone's at lunch," Nel sighed to which darkened Orihime's behavior. "-The Master's always busy."

Orihime grimaced—That was it.

The man had now greatly agitated Orihime's being.

_Ignoring his responsibilities even while being know for attending to such matters?_ If Nel was his daughter then she shouldn't be neglected so Master Kurosaki could have a fraternizing luncheon with women, she thought as her anger boiled.

"Come, Nel. Let's get ready and get you changed." The child was shocked by her governess as she hurried, "We're going to lunch."

* * *

Orihime was conscious her clothes weren't to be appreciated, showing up in her usual governess wear.

On her own, Nel herself looked very tidied and well suited to join Master Kurosaki with his affairs and to Orihime that was all that mattered. Gripping Nel's hand tighter they turned the corner, Orihime with a wide-eyed expression. She was astounded by the women's gowns as she witnessed them, so bright in opposition from her own.

And as she entered, the crowd calmed. Almost all eyes were on her as she stood nervously awaiting for only her Master to acknowledge them.

"M-Master Kurosaki." It took all her courage to recite his name in front of his prying guests whom gawked at her. His amber eyes finally caught hers, with a scrutinizing stare. "Nel wishes to see you."

Instantly Mister Kurosaki rose from his seat, quite baffled by Miss Inoue's sudden intrusion as they loitered.

"Master Kurosaki?" One older lady immitated, dragging on with a smirk forming across her painted lips. "I was aware you disliked children."

With the woman's absurd comment Orihime glared at her careless form, hoping Nel had kept her ears clean.

"I do not." Mister Kurosaki snapped as he kept a cold stare, setting down his glass of wine while holding eye-contact. "Miss Inoue, a word?"

Briefly glancing at Nel, he told the child to wait in the corridor before forcing Orihime to the next room.

When shutting the door swiftly, Orihime was forced to stare at his back.

"Miss Inoue, what is it that you think you're doing?" He asserted in a temper as he turned. "This is a business matter."

Orihime swallowed, now frightfully aware of her actions as his scowl continued to smother her.

"Y-your affairs do not concern me," She attempted to sound convincing as her voice trembled. In that moment she was also having to convince herself, raising her voice as she saw fit. "I have yet to see you with Nel ever since my arrival and she wishes to spend time with you."

He could see Miss Inoue was emotional, now lowering his harsh tone to articulate, "Now, is not the time."

It didn't matter to her. The governess was still greatly bothered by his decision.

"She needs your attention more than these women," Orihime insulted carelessly as she could see her words took effect. "Yet they mock us and you join them?"

His eyes widened. "I said no such thing!"

"Your actions then!" Orihime felt her frustration drop as his expression changed, her defeated eyes drifting towards the floor. "As a young girl brought up alone I can assure you she needs your attention now more than ever."

She was beginning to feel foolish, unable to understand the crazed heat she felt towards him in that moment.

His eyes then bended her perception, suddenly conveying understanding towards her odd behavior as she watched him step back.

"Pardon me, Master," Rangiku inquired nervously from the corner, positioned in front of a man Orihime had never before seen. Together they stood cautiously as the stranger observed Mister Kurosaki from behind his glasses. "Mister Ishida is here for you."

With one stiff look at Orihime he then strode towards his confidant to leave her standing alone and mortified.

Shaking hands, they greeted each other before Rangiku made her way to the matron, respectful of their Master's presence until both men left.

"Are you alright?" Rangiku recognized Orihime's distress. As if seeing the two together wasn't surprise enough, she was very well aware something had taken place. "The Master usually doesn't except such an outburst. Did he do something to you?"

"No, he didn't." Orihime tried to defend him as she appeared most embarrassed. "It was my fault. It must, just be that I'm tired."

Rangiku's eyes softened as she picked up her dress.

"Come," She spoke with a nurturing voice, "Let's grab Nel and I'll prepare us some food."

* * *

_Orihime swayed back in forth, her skin icy to the touch as her bare feet moved closer._

_She was lost inside an empty hallway with doors filed evenly along her path, and everything was blurry. Her only goal was reaching the clock, the only thing she could see as the arm brushed back and forth, causing vibrations so thunderous she could feel them beneath her feet._

_She could hear the voice calling to her as she made her way._

_**"It's time-"**_

_The clock tolled._

_**"By da****y-"**_

_The clock tolled._

**"-At night-"**

_Orihime refrained from glancing at each doorway as she passed, needing to hear what was being said._

_**"At night we-"**_

_The clock tolled louder._

_Frightened by the dark, she began to run towards the only object she could see, her only light._

_"Hello?"  
_

_She became panicked as a__ frighteningly twisted laugh coiled all around her through the hall._

_"What are you trying to tell me?" Orihime begged, finally nearing the clock as it took, one final toll.  
_

_**"By D**__**ay I Sleep-" **__And there was silence._

_The laugh came again._

_Only this time, it was close— incredibly close._

_**"At night we-" **As she turned, he was there, right behind her with a daunting stare. **"-Meet."**_

_In his presence she had no words. Orihime could only watch the demon with fastidious fascination as her breath stalled._

_She almost found herself relaxing as she realized what was happening, knowing very well she was trapped inside a dream._

**_"You really should wake up." _**_His voice was oddly caring until__ he took a step and she quivered, his voice darkened. **"-Or I will reach you."**__  
_

_Careful of his movement she watched him as he crept closer._

_**"Wake up."** He disciplined with a laugh and readjusted his words, **"Just, remember this face and wake up."**_

_Her body felt numb, tingling when his breath reached her ear._

_**"-And you'll see what I can do."**_

.

.

.

_"—Dear heavens!__—_"

Orihime woke very early in the morning to the sound of a woman screaming. Her eyes shot open, hearing voices just as before. Only this time they were louder, clear as crystal. Her heart raced as she predicted something terrible had emanated in her sleep.

_"__—My God, what's happened?—"  
_

Quickly placing her long hair inside her bonnet she put on her slippers and slipped into the hallway. A mass of people were now gathered at the entrance on her Master's bedroom door their candles lit as they gossiped. Amongst all the chatter she moved closer to find a familiar face, the visiting women ignoring her as she locked wide eyes with Rangiku.

"What is it? What happened?"

Rangiku gripped her shoulders after trying to sooth the panic. "I'm not sure. The Master told us to remain here."

Orihime startled when noticing his missing presence, "Is he alright?"

Just then Mister Kurosaki stepped from his room.

He was hurried but he appeared untouched. Angry with his spectators he ordered in a husky tone, "Please everyone, keep calm! You're all free to return to your rooms."

"Ichigo, I'm frightened." Spoke an elegant voice.

Orihime recognized Lady Senna as she stood not so far away, Mister Kurosaki giving the woman a quick glance.

It was the first time Orihime had ever heard someone address her Master so informally.

With guttural breath he stressed and repeated to Senna his previous words, eyes surveying the hallway till discovering Orihime.

"Miss Inoue, can I see you for a moment?"

"Yes Master," Orihime scuttled inside, unbeknownst of the looks she was getting.

"Come."

Once they entered the girl realized they hadn't been alone. As he brought her forth she could see another, on his bed where a familiar man lay calmly.

"Apply pressure to his shoulder." Mister Kurosaki ordered.

She recognized him.

It was the man who had arrived earlier that same day. Only now Mister Ishida lay in pain, his bright blue eyes on the young matron as she approached cautiously though the candle lit room.

She watched him swallow hard, covering his shoulder and keeping his breaths paced as he fought to ignore the pain. Seeing the amount of blood she ran with no hesitation to freshly prepare another cloth.

"Do not speak with him. I will be right back." Her Master's cool words were aimed at her before he fled to deal with the crowd and get help.

She had no time to respond.

In the silence Orihime reached the injured mans side and perched on the bed, careful not to obstruct her Master's order's. She only desperately needed an explanation in order to deal with the wound properly as she applied pressure. Yet she did as she was told, in the awkward presence of a stranger.

"He's very demanding," The man choked, slightly shivering as he gave her a small grin. Orihime was impressed with his demeanor, causing her to return a tender smirk while obeying her Master's orders. And as she held his bloodied shoulder the wounded man squarely confessed, "You have a beautiful smile."

It was something she had never heard before— such a compliment. Grateful of his kindness she carefully removed his spectacles to clearly see the mans face, his lengthy black bangs pushed back from his forehead as he showed suffering.

Ever so discreetly she then moved the cloth, peering at the gaping wound to which the man replied.

"You look worried but I'm going to be fine," Mister Ishida spoke matter-of-factually, still keeping his smile as he winced, "People survive this every day."

Noticing the man's bright blue medallion placed upon the side table, she creased her brows and prayed for her Master's quick return.

* * *

She awaited Mister Kurosaki in the garden after the chaotic events of night, the sun still yet to rise as dew claimed the surrounding plants. Warming her hands every now and then by breathing on them, she continued to pray for Mister Ishida's safety. It all frightened her, everything to the last detail, and it was all she could think about as she stood there patiently alone.

It was quite some time before she saw him, noticing her Master soon after Mister Ishida was sent to the hospital. There was no crowd, only him as he dealt with the matters discreetly, his head lowered as he made his way towards the front door.

She was not considerably far from him when deciding to simultaneously catch his attention with her speech, "Do you know who is doing this?"

Her Master eyed the front door, defeated as he changed routes to speak with her.

"I cannot say."

Orihime thickly swallowed in the cold as he reached her. "Was he stabbed?"

"Yes." Orihime took notice of the fact he could not look to her directly as he uttered, "And I suggest from now on that you keep your doors locked, Miss Inoue."

She dove into pure shock.

unable to take his secrets any longer she assaulted him grimly out of protest, "Why do you not investigate?"

"You would not understand," He defended, rubbing his fingers stress-fully across his temple.

When looking into his sorrowful and tired eyes Orihime realized she had again taken it too far, relaxing her shoulders.

"Please tell me," She begged, now showing him her concern. "Shall I be unprotected at nightfall without explanation? This, everything, it all frightens me."

Shoving his hands in his woolen pockets, he swayed, growing closer to her on the pebbled path. His disposition was one of sympathy as the sunrise grew brighter, eying the flowers as she watched him.

She was not expecting his words as his voice grew soft, "There, is a woman-"

Orihime's eyes gaped open at her Master's altercation, impacted and nerve struck as she held his stare.

"-A woman that knows how to smile and take what little life has to offer her. A woman, who shows confidence in her ways and selflessly takes action when it is most needed. A smart woman who excels in so many ways, yet chooses to hide from her identity." He paused briefly, curious to if his governess felt qualified. "I admire this woman, Miss Inoue."

With such sentiment her heart fluttered, newly disoriented upon which angelic creation he so commended.

Grasping a flower on the vines between them he requisitioned her with a faint smirk, "Do you know of whom I speak?"

The governess simply shook her head as she truly believed it to be his lady in waiting, translucent as he then granted her the set of familiar blue flowers.

Her pulse raced when recognizing the meaning beneath his dark brooding eyes.

"I care too much of your safety, Miss Inoue. So please, promise to put your trust in me."


	6. Forgiveness and Secrecy

The moment before felt foggy as if everything had appeared in a dream, and yet—

There they were, blue flowers placed directly inside her palm.

Orihime sighed hopelessly wondering if she had been exaggerating his appreciation for her even though the flowers told of his sentiments truth. It was almost as if he had known her for years the way he described her in such a unique manor.

She started to feel crazed as she examined the blue petals. Believing this man during such panic while he was a suspect was insane. However she knew a man like Mister Ishida would speak up if that was the case, in fact the man hadn't seem disturbed by the events of his wound at all.

Orihime curled inward atop her bed. Everything was so greatly confusing, but in her heart, she undoubtedly believed Mister Kurosaki had done no wrong. Her Master was an honest man true to his word, as she, an honest governess faithful to her Master.

She then decided she would believe his words no matter what.

Placing the tweedia on her dresser she then left to face the other servants for breakfast, feeling no need to moil over the issues further.

"Good morning, Miss Inoue." Rangiku applauded, placing bread on the servants table, "While amongst handling last night so well, I hope the disturbance hasn't frightened you."

"It's quite alright." Orihime fell curious, wondering if she should ask Rangiku what she knew. It was possible the servant knew nothing just the same so she felt it wasn't worth the risk. Orihime couldn't give away any details if her Master had previously asked her not to. Rangiku even confessed to knowing nothing the night before, therefore, it was also possible her Master passed on a fib to calm Rangiku.

"I pray Mister Ishida will be just fine." Rangiku uttered, eyes examining her work proudly. Gingerly she touched her chair before something caught her attention, the sight of an envelope to set off an instant reminder. "Oh, I almost forgot! You've received a letter, Miss Inoue."

Accepting the folded papers with a puzzled stare Orihime was expecting them to be faulty. It was near impossible for anyone to find her at her new address and yet there her name was in bold print, handwritten perfectly across the front of the envelope. It held her attention only for a moment before spotting Nel in the next room, the child slouched on the brim of her seat as she gawked towards an empty fruit bowl.

"Good morning, Nel." Orihime tried to cheer up the young girl noticeably in a fog. "Come eat, the tables ready."

Instantly the girls head snapped up when hearing her teacher's voice. "Miss Inoue? You're okay!"

Her governess laughed nervously as Nel reached her side, sinking lower to meet the child's height. "Why wouldn't I be okay?"

Rubbing her hands together as if sticky, Nel's eyes quickly examined everyone standing near by. She then gripped the cuff of Orihime's sleeve once she found it okay and lifted herself close to Orihime's ear. "I heard the ghost last night," The girl unnervingly whispered.

Her governess watched Nel fall back to her heels and grimace. Trying not to appear disturbed she braved a misleading smile. "There is no such thing as ghosts, Nel." Carefully directing the child to a more secluded area Orihime hoped no one could hear, just in time as Nel revealed something to greatly unnerve her grounding.

"But I heard him!" Nel softly cried out as she pulled on Orihime's dress, "I heard him _laughing_."

* * *

Orihime felt terrible for scolding Nel for her beliefs, now leading her student down the halls in silence. She had no right to crush the girls imagination but the very idea had her tormented. She wished to hear no more over the events of the night before and the last thing she needed was an image of a ghost following her through the corridor at night. Ghosts did not exist and that was final.

However, as a young girl herself she knew better than anyone what it was like for no one to believe you, and for that she felt as guilty as ever.

Once getting her student set-up in the library Orihime pulled open the curtains to let in more light. She was preparing to tear open her mail as Nel read a book silently, unfolding it after checking the bottom first for the writer's signature.

The name before her forced her to a pause, _'Mrs Kein'_.

While carefully reading the fine print she could only focus on one fact in specific— Her Aunt was terminally ill.

The week before the letter was written her Aunt suffered of a stroke and found herself bedridden. The rest of the note grew muddled as it hadn't fully sank in until her second time of reading it. After skimming the lines for what seemed like an eternity she found she was formally being asked by her Aunt to visit the old acreage she once lived. She was expected to arrive the early morning of the thirteenth, meaning Orihime would have to packed and be ready to leave by the next morning. There they would discuss the matters of her will as she had been growing weaker each passing day.

Orihime closed the letter and inhaled, exuding a heavy sigh.

* * *

Later that day she forced herself to come to a respectable decision. If her aunt wished for her company, as her dying wish, Orihime could not refuse. Her choice was simply part of her character, it now being time to explain her situation with the head of the household.

When reached the front doorstep she found him, with her.

Seeing the couple together made her recall, that Lady Senna had been at the estate all afternoon. In fact, Orihime hadn't seen the Master ever since their meeting the night before so the sight came as a bit of a shock.

Both placed right outside the estate farthest from the group ready to leave, they uttered their goodbye's. Orihime could see that the fair woman had a bright smile plastered to her face, making the girl wonder what her Master could have possibly said to encourage such an expression. The man she was familiar with had nearly a scratch of personality in his dark disposition, unless she possibly cared for him as much as Orihime had, she thought.

She felt absolutely powerless as she watched. No man had ever troubled her in such a manner that she felt she had to glance away.

As the two appeared to remain in deep conversation Orihime couldn't bare waiting as she watched them like a complete fool.

"Master Kurosaki." Orihime withstood the embarrassment. "Can I please speak with you?"

Both her Master and Lady Senna now stared at her blankly before Mister Kurosaki kindly excused himself.

He sauntered over, creasing his brows when approaching the girl. "What's the matter, Miss Inoue? Is something wrong?"

"I-I," Entwining her fingers together she realized she forgot to organize her question beforehand. "I got a letter. Fr-from my Aunt." She hadn't figured she was doing a great job but Mister Kurosaki continued to listen intently. "I wish to ask your permission to leave the house early tomorrow morning, if I could?"

His eyes examined her briefly and then narrowed towards the people in the background. "Personal matters I suspect?"

Orihime appeared doe-eyed, nervous of his opinion. "Yes, Master. My Aunt wishes to see me."

Her words made him slyly smirk. There was no doubting she feared her reunion, he could tell. "What time?"

"I would have to leave at nine in the morning."

"Very well." Mister Kurosaki adjusted his posture and lowered his voice. "Should I accompany you?"

"Oh-" For the life of her she couldn't understand why he would need to. "No, that's quite alright. I shall only make a short trip of it."

Orihime couldn't look at him, it was too difficult. He only wished she would.

"Then I'll prepare you a ride for tomorrow morning and-," He granted, giving her a playful smile as he enunciated, "-_Someone else_, will accompany you for your safety."

As she looked up to him he suavely left her side, re-adjourning with Lady Senna as those were his last words.

.

All Orihime could ask herself when returning inside, was why she ever thought it was smart idea to turn down his offer.

* * *

Preparing for bed Orihime craved a bath. She was going to have to relax and get her thoughts in order if she was going to be leaving to see her Aunt, though she would rather not stress about it. Scrubbing at her skin she decided it was doing no good. Instead, she found herself lost in thought over Mister Kurosaki.

The pain on her back got worse as she ran a cloth over the mark. It caused her to get out of the tub quickly to check on it, drying herself impatiently.

It appeared agitated as it was red; A grim symbol carved on her back that she had carried for years. As she touched it she winced. After having it for so long she knew it would never heal, eying it cautiously as she dried it off.

Sitting in her room she waited for the pain to dissipate before changing. Her long hair was still damp as she tilted the locks into her towel, patting her hair dry as she sat in her bedroom. It was an hour before she would usually go to bed, wondering if there was something to keep her occupied for the time being since she was far from tired.

Searching the drawers and looking about the room she paused when she heard a knock on the door.

She was expecting Rukia to arrive at any time with her clean clothes, answering it unconsciously before assuming it to be another.

When opening it she gasped by surprise.

Her Master now stood tall in her doorway with impertinent eyes, her hair still dampened and waved as she remained placed in her nightgown.

"M-Master Kurosaki?"

He seemed fixated on her long hair as it dripped. The color was something he hadn't before seen, almost as vibrant as his own.

"My apologies for intruding."

Perhaps he shouldn't have stared at her damp lips or admired her hair, but he preferred her relaxed clothing compared to her governess wear. "I wanted to inform you, that-" Pulling his eyes from her, he looked to her dresser and noticed a bud of familiar blue flora. Trying not to smirk he continued, "-I have someone on watch tonight for everyone's safety, but please keep your door locked as well."

"Thank you." She looked particularly cute trying to hide behind the door. "Good night, Master."

"Yes." He coughed, placing his attention to the floor before their eyes connected again. "Good night, Miss Inoue."

* * *

Early morning Orihime was assisted with her bag, her nerves assaulting her. She always believed she would never have to see her Aunt again after the events between them. In the mean time she focused only on her arrival to distract herself from feeling any emotion and even though she hadn't known the men helping her she was still very grateful.

She was going to make it on time. Also grateful, she hadn't conjured another terrifying dream.

.

From the second floor window pane Mister Kurosaki watched her leave the estate ill at ease. He was pleased his men had done what he asked yet aspired for her swift return. Of course, work still needed to be done and he had some negotiations to settle.

* * *

The house was nearly the exact same from what Orihime had remembered. The paint was slightly new and there were a few plants she had yet seen before that glowed in the arrival of spring, but it was still the very same. If Orihime hadn't so many previously terrible memories inside the house before her, she would have easily been fooled as to how humble it now appeared.

Dealing with her Aunts servants, they lead her towards their ill Head Mistress, Mrs. Kein.

"Come in child."

The woman was bedded down as she appeared fragile and weak. Her eyes just barely focused on Orihime's figure in her doorway. The governess could barely recognize her relative in her old age. Her brunette hair had peppered and her face was slightly hidden amidst the blankets as she faintly breathed.

"I have only a few words and you can be on your way," The woman explained with surprising ease.

Orihime awaited silently and perplexed over attempting to start conversation.

"My estate of course, goes to my children," She muttered, "I have not much for you except a few effects. Come here."

Orihime followed the wave of her hands, discreetly nearing her side when noticing a small frame.

"This is for you," Orihime received the picture as well as a folded letter, "And this is for you."

Upon seeing them her heart became heavy. "Thank you."

"My most sincere apologies, child. I should have given these to you a long time ago," Her Aunt grieved, "I hope you can forgive me."

In her hands she held an old portrait of her older brother, her savior before he passed away. He looked so daring and handsome in his uniform and seeing his face once again made her emotions soften. She inhaled overjoyed, it had been quite some time since she thought about the memories they had together, making her take moments to look away from the portrait.

Her Aunts second gift remained secret inside her palm.

When reading the print of her own last name on the envelope her Aunt explained, "It was sent to me years ago, from your father's brother."

Orihime looked to her, injured, promising herself to open it once she returned back to the estate.

As for at that very moment, Orihime could not remain in the presence of old family.

"I forgive you."


	7. A Promise Made

The matron planned on going straight to the library when hastily walking the halls of the estate, running her fingers threw her long silky hair. It seemed the day had taken a harder hit to her then she realized as her hair appeared a mess. She was even so distracted that she hardly noticed Rangiku at the bottom of the stairs. Upon seeing her she instantly coiled her auburn locks and pinned up her hair, placing on her bonnet once again.

"Orihime? I wasn't expecting you back so soon," Mrs. Matsumoto smiled gleefully as she met her side. "I hope you don't mind, I planned on taking Nel out for a new dress this evening."

Orihime bat her eyes, dropping her hands from fixing her collar as she continued to tidy herself. "Uh-Oh, Rangiku that's alright."

"I really hope you don't mind." Rangiku cringed as she watched Orihime become dreary. "Though the day is now entirely yours! You can do as you wish."

Glancing over towards the window Orihime noticed the warm sun put the great fields on display.

"Even take a walk?" The governess inquired, only to receive a swift nod from Mrs. Matsumoto. With her hazel eyes focused on the scenery Orihime tipped her head slightly out a gratitude and smiled. "Thank you, Rangiku, and please enjoy yourselves."

After discussing things briefly with her Aunt Orihime needed to sit down and read her Uncle's letter, and, since given the opportunity she would kindly accept it.

Following alongside the walls of the house Miss Inoue searched for a private spot to place herself. While avoiding the sun she neared a tree, hoping for the base to be as solitary as it appeared. With her impatient fingers beginning to tear open the letter she moved closer to miss the fact that the area had already been claimed.

She wasn't close enough to see who it was until he turned, collecting her full attention.

"How was your trip, Miss Inoue?" Asked her Master, his eyes catching sight of her border lining his vision.

Seeing him beneath the tree had her startled. She hadn't known whether to dismiss herself or not, answering the question simply as she timidly looked back to the letter. "I-It went well."

The man remained seated on the hill, refacing the fields and with his composed voice suggesting, "Have a seat."

Orihime's eyes widened. "Uh-Master Kurosaki, I really should-"

She was about to decline when he directed back at her, "-Are you afraid of me?"

Judging from the look on his face she knew it was a joke and it caused her to pout. She wasn't going to dignify him with a response after his heckle, lifting her dress and positioning herself next to him on the grass. It didn't take long for it to sink it that the forced meeting would be unpleasant for her as long she remained bashful, flipping her envelope curiously. She could only see his boots as she tilted her head to the side. In her shyness she had been hiding behind her bonnet, as it was obvious he was looking at her in that moment.

"You can get rid of that," He cleared, eyes still focused on her when she faced him.

"M-My bonnet?" A ball of nerves rolled in her stomach. She couldn't comprehend why a Master of a household would allow such a thing. "Master, it is within my job to wear it."

"Are you in servitude as of now?" He quipped with a smirk. "Furthermore, I don't like it. I know very little of my staff who wear them."

Orihime stared at him with resentment, becoming snippy, "You would yet like my hair colour as well, I trust?"

"I've taken sight of your hair," He remembered and replied formally, "I see not of how it is worse than my own."

Her boldness weakened as he had fashioned a good point. If anyone understood her upbringing more, it was him.

With sulkiness she pulled the strings of her hat and removed it. It had been the first time in years since her auburn hair had seen the sun, or anyone for that matter, causing Orihime to breathe deeply in enjoyment. She had completely ignored receiving her Master's approval as the feeling made her smile, soon becoming slightly embarrassed. Her Master's admiration of the shade and its simple beauty went unrecognized as it remained pinned, but he was willing to convince her.

"For future circumstance, I ask you keep it the same."

Equal with his informality at times, she appreciated the slightly rude yet kind gesture. Though there was still something that bothered her about his valence.

"What's the matter?" Mister Kurosaki was aware of her sudden change in mood as her hazel eyes drifted downward.

"I-It's really nothing." She knew she was going to have to reply now, wanting to keep the real reason a secret upon battling with herself. "You simply reminded me of someone."

Her words took his interest. "Whom is this person?"

Orihime fiddled with the string on her bonnet as she looked out to the valley. "Tatsuki Arisawa. She was my best friend."

"A girl from the orphanage, perhaps?"

Orihime froze by how he phrased her past so bluntly. "Yes."

"Where is she now?"

"I-I don't know," She grew embarrassed for feeling so offended as she snapped, "What about your past? I hardly know little of the man I work for."

He appeared surprised but soon showed a look valour, almost as if she had started a contest. "My work is my life. Without any money coming in the people here wouldn't be able to survive. All of them would need to find jobs else where if I ceased work."

Orihime felt slightly guilty for she knew herself to be a burden. "It all goes to bill payment?"

She made eye-contact with him as he nodded, looking relaxed as he then watched the clouds.

He was different from the few men Orihime had known in her past, he was confident and dignified. It was only natural she was curious of his upbringing, how a man like him came to be. He was complex in his design as every feature and characteristic of his had her completely captivated. She had never heard of a man at his age to have worked so hard, even, having a child of his own.

"I know they all appreciate it, especially your daughter. " Orihime muttered, thinking of her student in that moment. She was aware the two weren't related, enquiring boldly, "Might I ask, how you met her?"

Her sudden question seemed to have no effect on him, he was really quite used to it.

"It was over a year ago when I was on business. I found her roaming the streets in Germany."

* * *

_All the man could think about was how he couldn't stand to be late, his reputation would be greatly affected if he was absent. _

_Riding the foreign carriage he finally reached his destination. The streets were crowded in front of the incredibly large building, surrounded by merchants and shops that caught the attention of German eyes. He was only waiting to be pick pocketed by the poor children he saw fooling around unattended. Several times he felt he should examine his person after being bumped, uncaring as he was in a great rush._

_It was then that he saw her, a young girl crouched as older boys stole her food. _

_"Hey!" When hearing the stranger call out the two urchins ran away with there find, leaving the girl in a flash._

_As he neared her he noticed her lack of acknowledgement, only shifting away from him as his appearance had her greatly frightened._

_"Are you alright?"_

_The girls large round green orbs attached to him as she was holding back a cry. The child was only close to five years old, her head dampened with blood by her temple. He couldn't believe her state, watching for anyone nearby to have been searching for her._

_"Where are your parents?" He asked as he knelt, discretely examining her._

_The girl only continued to sob while giving him the few words he would very clearly remember for the rest of his life. _

_"I don't have parents."_

* * *

Viewing the household Orihime's heart broke by his ventured story, how he searched for the parents Nel could not remember in her amnesia. She had no idea of Nel's troubled past.

"She's my daughter by law, not by blood," Mister Kurosaki sighed, "It was the only way I could bring her back to the country."

Orihime fixed her dress to turn to him in the silence, she still had so many questions.

Courteous upon asking of his travels and what country's he's explored, she was astounded by the length's he we to to finish his work. He told stories about Nel and getting to know her, which made Orihime consistently laugh to each end. They talked about his workers and the type of relationships he had involving almost each person she knew. He talked about servants in the house and even told her about some of his difficult family issues before Orihime changed the subject back to her student.

"You've accomplished so much so young." Orihime beamed respectfully. "I'm even unable to imagine traveling on my own."

He found himself amused by her comment. "Well there's more life yet to live yet, Miss Inoue."

For a brief moment she fell lost in his smile, her pride spiking as she felt a spark. Tilting slightly and playing with her fingers she wondered if he had felt it too as he looked away.

"You know, your daughter— She thinks very highly of you." She felt he should hear it, as in her experience it seemed he hadn't known. "I can tell."

With Orihime's sentiment he sat upright, exuding a heavy breath, "Yes, well,-" In his mind it remained; he couldn't believe the child truly had felt that way if he hadn't been there for her. "-I'll be leaving again tomorrow morning."

The sudden news made Orihime apprehensive. "Tomorrow morning? For how long?"

"A few days." She was surprised when Mister Kurosaki gave her a genuine smile, pleased to earn such a reaction from the girl. "I would ask of you to take care of Nel, but I know that is not necessary."

His kind disposition was rare, now causing her concern to heighten.

"Master?" Out of slight jealousy Orihime had to request, eying his boots. "I-is it a business affair?"

The man was ready to stand, now paused by the woman's wary involvement. He realized it must have been something as she refrained from looking to him.

He took the moment to make an experimental inquiry, "What other reasons would I have?"

She couldn't stand feeling vulnerable when showing him her weak side, her glance placed elsewhere.

"Will you, be seeing Lady Senna again?"

Mister Kurosaki finally recognized her worry, unmoving to his seat as his brows furrowed. "Do you, not trust me?"

It was a hard question to answer. She did, though she found it nearly impossible to say. "I do."

He withheld a look of discipline as her words took affect. "I apologize, Miss Inoue. I asked you to make a promise and never made one myself." During his atonement and foreign disposition Orihime found herself shy, thankful he understood her inclination.

With a confident touch to her hand she was compelled to gaze at him with a faint blush. Respectfully he held onto it, caressing the skin of her fingers as he briefly stared at them. His dark eyes were set on her as he was responsive to her discomfort, indulgent as he lent in.

Under the shade of the oak tree he then granted the young matron her very first kiss.

"Do not let it trouble you," He breathed as they remained close. "I promise you."

As unexpected as it was she felt comforted, safe as for it was the first time he held her close. Her head spinning over the thought that he had seduced her as his interest in her made no logical sense. She had nothing more to offer him unlike the other women, unable to justify the devotion behind his actions. It was overwhelming. She just knew he couldn't truly be hers.

In her indecisive thought Orihime pulled away, only to find her answer in his influential words.

"Would you deny me, as you are not mine?"

Inside their irrational love she did not own him, the meaning was there. He needed her and she belonged to him, cared for him. And as her voice run dry he pressed onward, claiming her mouth and holding her tight. _She_ belonged to _him._

* * *

Mister Kurosaki watched as the young beauty walked away, noticing her wave to him before she headed back inside the estate.

He simply watched her leave as he stood alongside the near fence to quickly view the now darkened sky.

_**"You really should tell her." **_A crazed voice echoed within.

Mister Kurosaki directed calmly. "This does not involve you."

_**"Oh, come on!** **Tell her the truth."**_ The voice chuckled maniacally. _**"She would run from you for sure!"**_

.

.

.

On the second floor of the estate, Orihime was almost about to reach her bedroom hallway when she spotted Rangiku. The women looked upset and displeased as she stared downwards from the near window.

"Rangiku?" Orihime's friendly aura withered upon noticing her. "Is something wrong?"

"I saw you with the Master." She huffed.

The governess walked closer only to realize that she could clearly see where they had previously been standing outside, only now Mister Kurosaki was gone.

Orihime smiled nervously. "I, really, had a good time."

Rangiku's eyes widened as she looked to the girl, her demeanor solemn as she requested, "Yes, well. Be careful Orihime. You're too young to be mixed up with a man like him."

Without another word Rangiku left Orihime to stand alone.

.

She couldn't help but wonder what her dear friend had meant as looked to the letter inside her palm. It was about time she had refrained from putting it off, tearing the aged envelope apart with impatience.

In scribbled print she began to read her Uncle's old message.

.

**_My Dearest Niece,_**

**_It is with great remorse that I must write to you on this day. Upon receiving the news of my brothers death I was saddened, my debt to him as an elder brother never to be repaid. As your parents have been taken from you I can only offer you my hospitality though your Aunt informed me of your arrival to stay with her. Please know I will always be there if you need me. If for what ever reason you wish to speak or are in need of help, my arms are always open. It is only the very least I can do to return the debt I owe my brother._**

_**With love, Uncle Tenshi.**_

_._

Orihime held her mouth as her emotions over flowed, her eyes placed on the date as the letter was written as long eight years before. Eyes stinging as her knee's grew weak, she could only collapse as she hoped the pain would wither away, curling inward as she faintly cried out.


End file.
